Arkham Guards
by TheGreenArrowDP2001
Summary: 5 guards in Arkham Asylum create a plan to have fun with the female inmates. Leave reviews of who you want next. Hope you like it and don't forget to read my other stories.


Roger, Cam, Steve, Nate, and Frank have been childhood friends and now working in Arkham Asylum. They always hung out and would come to the aid of anyone in the group in a heartbeat.

The five of them were football players throughout high-school, and they stayed muscular and buff, which helped them a lot throughout college. Now... they were all 29 and still had their lives ahead of them.

Later that day, they all drove to Arkham and Roger, Steve and Cam patrolled the cells as they were guards. Frank and Nate watched the cameras and would oversee shipments brought into the Asylum, mainly inmates, food, and bodies.

Cheetah had been apprehended by Wonder Woman and was being brought in. She was wearing her normal black body suit that showed a good amount of cleavage and showed off her curves. She had a collar that seemed to negate her powers, which was the only reason she hadn't pulled out her claws and killed her escorts and run free.

Frank and Nate told her to spread her arms and legs and Cheetah did as they told her too. They groped her to feel for anything, and when they didn't find anything, they used the X-Ray Machine, which showed she had nothing on her. She passed through and went to a cell. Frank and Nate went back to watching the cams, and Frank turned on his radios to the groups's private channel.

"Gotta say guys. Cheetah is looking fine as ever. She's got me feeling something." Frank said.

"Same here." Roger said as well as the rest of the guys.

"Sucks we can't do shit about it." Steve said.

"What do you mean?" Cam asked.

"Well. She get's us hard, only fair she should have to fix that. But we can't." Steve replied.

"Well... Why don't we do that." Frank said seconds later.

"What?" the rest of the guys asked.

"Listen listen. Me and Nate watch the cams. So why don't we just make a loop for the recording on Cheetah's cell after Jeremy makes his last walk, and then we go in. Jeremy leaves, and it's just us. And I'll make sure to record the real event. We get some fun with her." Frank said.

No one spoke for several seconds until Roger said. "I'm in."

Nate, Cam, and Steve said they were in as well and the guys all started to get ready for the fun they were gonna have.

"Alright guys. When Jeremy leaves, we are gonna have some fun." Frank said and with that, the day passed in a blur. Roger, Steve and Cam did their walks, and when Jeremy left at 9, Frank turned his fake loop on for the cameras on Cheetah's cell block and the cameras for the surrounding cell blocks. He set the cameras to record within Cheetah's cell and he and Nate joined the others.

They stood outside of Cheetah's cell and they smiled at each other as Roger knocked his billy club against the cell and Cheetah woke up.

"What do you guys want?" She asked, slightly annoyed that she was woken from her slumber.

"You. You see you gave us a little problem and now you gotta fix it." Nate said.

"And what problem have I given you?" She asked as she stood up and walked to the cell bars.

"This." and with that, all 5 guys pulled down their pants and revealed their erections.

Cheetah was speechless as she looked at the long, thick, muscular cocks stand straight out in front of her.

"It's time to eat." Roger said as she stepped forward and placed his dick between the cell bars, and the other 4 followed suit. Roger and Nate were 6 inches long, while Cam, Steve and Frank were 7 inches long. Not all 5 guys had the same length, but they did have the same thick girth.

Cheetah stood there stunned, but before she knew it, she was on her knees and was licking Roger's cock like a cat would drink milk, at the same she was stroking Nate's cock. Her tongue teased Roger's round bulbous head and his hands passed through the bars, wrapped around her head and he forced his large cock into her mouth.

Roger pushed his hips forward and he was amazed to see that he successfully shoved all 6 inches into Cheetah's mouth. She managed to take in his girth surprised him. Roger smiled as he started skull-fucking her. Cheetah had rarely had time to get fucked, and she knew that these guards were to going to do just that.

As Roger continued to fuck her mouth, his swelling balls slapped her chin and he kept skull fucking Cheetah until Steve nudged him so he and the other guys could have a chance. Roger slammed his 6 inch dick into Cheetah's mouth once more before releasing her head and she moved over to Steve's dick.

Steve was an inch longer than Roger, and she quickly began to lick his cock up and down slowly and she teased Steve's tip. Her hand moved to Nate's dick, who was standing next to Steve. Cheetah started stroking Nate's hard member, pulling his foreskin all the way to his tip and back to his base. She kept this rhythm up for several seconds before speeding up.

She stared up into Steve's eyes as she did all this and moaned as she felt her pussy get wet at the thought of these men fucking her brains out. Cheetah quickly unzipped her jumpsuit and moved her hand in between her legs and to her wet pussy. She started to rub her pussy and she sped up her pace with her hands and mouth.

Within seconds, Steve grabbed her head and started fucking her mouth just as Roger had done. He fucked her face for several minutes, the only sounds that could be heard were from Cheetah gagging on the slightly bigger cock and the groans coming from Steve and Nate.

Steve shoved all 7 inches of his dick into her mouth and held her head there for several seconds before releasing her and Cheetah moved to Nate's cock. She managed to have an orgasm right before Steve released her head, the orgasm caused her to shiver as it moved through her body. She gagged and felt her eyes water as Steve pulled his saliva covered cock from her mouth.

Nate, Cam and Frank all fucked Cheetah's mouth as rough as they wanted and when Frank released her head, Roger unlocked the door and all five of them moved into Cheetah's cell and Roger locked it again. The 5 friends quickly undressed and Cheetah slipped out of her jumpsuit and took off her black bra and panties. Her large round tits bounced around and she smiled sexily at the guys in front of her.

"So... Who's first?" She asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"It was Frank's idea so he gets first go." Roger said and the others all agreed.

Frank then moved forward to Cheetah and he got on the cold metal floor and he pulled her down on top of him. He wasted no time in aiming his lubed cock straight for her tight pussy and he grabbed her and pushed her down onto him. Cheetah moaned loud as hell as she felt the dick penetrate her pussy, stretch her out and hit all her good points at the same time. She felt waves of pleasure and pain wash over her as Frank continued to move her up and down on his large cock.

She remembered when she first had sex when she gained her powers, she had gotten so horny that her claws came out and she had killed her lover. Every time she was having sex, it was cut short by her claws, as soon as it started, it ended. Now, her collar was gonna prevent that from happening, and she felt Frank start thrusting upwards into her tight pussy with enough force to go all the way inside her.

"Well boys... I'm not gonna do this by myself right." Frank said to the guys. The other 4 watched Cheetah's body and they stood there until Frank said something. Cam was the first to recover and he moved straight for her virgin ass. Cam rubbed his tip into her ass, using her saliva to slide in and without warning, he pushed half of his dick inside. Cam felt the tightness of Cheetah's ass and he was glad his dick was covered with her saliva otherwise there was no way he could do this.

Steve moved to Cheetah's face while Roger and Nate moved beside Cheetah. As Cheetah felt her pussy and ass being fucked simultaneously, she started jerking off Roger's dick in her left hand, while she jerked Nate off with her left hand and Steve quickly pushed his dick into her mouth once again.

Cheetah felt all 3 of her holes filled at once and she loved it so much. Cam, Steve and Frank all had 7 inch cocks and the feeling of their long members sliding in and out of her holes made her have an orgasm so amazing she felt her mind get fuzzy. Frank's hands moved up to her neck and he wrapped them tightly around her throat. Cam started to force his dick all the way into Cheetah's ass and the force caused her take in both Cam and Frank's dicks. She felt all 7 inches inside her and she felt another orgasm hit her. Her juices spilled out onto Frank's dick and balls.

Frank slowly pulled out of her pussy and Cam pulled out of her ass as well. Frank stood up along with Cam. They both moved next to Steve, while Roger went down to Cheetah's waiting pussy and Nate moved to her ass. They quickly moved into her holes, and while they both were an inch smaller than Frank and Cam, she still felt the pleasure of them stretching her out. They roughly began fucking her, not holding anything back. Steve pulled his dick out of her mouth and Frank moved in front of her. He grabbed a handful of Cheetah's auburn hair and he pulled it backwards so her head fell back.

Frank stepped forward and he moved his dick between Cheetah's round tits. He slowly moved his hips forward and back, her juices causing his dick to slide around a lot. He moved his dick to her mouth and pushed it in.

"How does your pussy taste?" He asked her as he shoved all of his dick inside her, preventing her from answering. He fucked her face for several seconds before pulling out and he grabbed her tits and placed his slobbered dick between them. He quickly squeezed her orbs together around his dick, suffocating it. As Frank played with her tits, Cam and Steve slapped their dicks against Cheetah's face. She turned her head to Cam and took several inches, using her tongue to her best effort, before Steve grabbed her hair and turned her face to his cock, which was jammed into her mouth.

Seconds later, her hair was pulled again and Cam jammed his cock into her mouth once again. Cheetah moved her hands up to Steve and Cam's balls, and she began fondling them. As she fondled them, she felt them swell up with cum and she grew hornier as she imagined them emptying their balls on her body.

This went on for several sensual minutes, the 5 men fucking her gave her several mind-blowing orgasms and she moaned with pleasure as she felt her juices leak out. The guys kept going, until each one had fucked her pussy, ass and mouth. When all 5 guys had finally gotten their chance to fuck her as much as they wanted, they knew they were ready to finish, and Cheetah wanted their cum so bad.

She quickly moved to her knees while all 5 guys surrounded her, cocks fully hard and their balls swelled to the max with cum, ready to be released. She looked up sexily at the guys, and Frank quickly grabbed her hair and forced his cock into her mouth. Cheetah had now been able to do this with ease compared to before.

She quickly used her tongue to play with Frank's tip, teasing it and wrapping it all around the large meat pole in her mouth. Within seconds, she felt his cock begin to pulsate in her mouth and he pulled his cock out and out came a long thick white strand of jizz that landed on her tits. Frank jerked his cock faster and he shot out 9 more long strands of warm creamy jizz that landed on her face and chest.

She closed her eyes to avoid getting any in there and she sat there as she felt Frank empty the rest of his balls. The cum was clear against her orange skin and before she could open her eyes, she felt someone grab her head and started fucking her face. She opened her eyes to see it was Nate, and she used her tongue getting his cock to pulsate and he pulled out and shot 8 strands of jizz on her body and face.

Roger grabbed her and stuffed his dick into her mouth and she immediately went to work. His cock pulsated as the others had and he pulled back and shot 9 ropes all over Cheetah's tits. The thick cum was coating her tits and her orange skin was barely visible. Cam grabbed Cheetah's head and she instantly felt his cock pulsate in wet mouth.

He pulled her head back and shot his cum into her mouth and her tits and face. She licked her lips as she tasted Cam's salty jizz and felt its warmth as it slid down her throat. Steve was the last guy to cum and Cheetah smiled up at him as she turned to face him.

He forcefully fucked Cheetah's face and she used her tongue to play with her meat. He took the longest to cum, and when his cock finally pulsated and he pulled back. He jerked his cock as fast as he could and he shot nearly 12 long thick creamy white ropes of jizz all over her tits and face. The guys all stepped back and Cheetah sat there as she felt the heat of the cum all over her. There was so much cum that both of her tits had not a single spot of orange and her face was the same.

The guys quickly got there clothes back on and they went to the camera room. They stopped the recording when Cheetah had swallowed the cum off of her, nearly 13 minutes later. Frank made 5 copies and they all bid each other good night, happy at the fun they'd just had.

As the guys all fell asleep in their homes, they all had one similar thought...

'Who's next?'


End file.
